firebrand_legaciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhus Winterleaf
Spoilers Ahead! This page contains spoilers for Snowshard, Darkwater, and Autumnwind. Background "I will continue to do what I think is right, even when the whole world is against it." Typhus Halrin Winterleaf was born in the Aerosphere, home of the Gods to Undair, the Goddess of Water, and Odysseus. After being stolen by an unnamed thief, he was lost in the Blizzardpine Forest until found by Edhelriice. He and his twin brother, Cassius, were raised under her care until the age of 24, when they left Endrasyl on a quest to defeat Acrillico, an evil wizard who was slowly consuming the world of Nierma. Prior to the Resistance Typhus was a smith's apprentice in Endrasyl, working alongside his close friend Bregysten. The night before The Assault on Endrasyl, he and Cassius were attacked by a giant in the town square, leaving them bruised. Angry at their sudden assault, they bought two daggers for self defense. One of the daggers belonged to a hero named Odysseus. After asking their mother about the man, she told them about his finding of Shimmerstar and Aegis in Northwind. In the morning, Typhus and his brother awoke to find Edhelriice missing. Taking their new knives, they searched the Blizzardpine Forest to find her, instead finding a mysterious cloaked man. Following him to his cave, Typhus confronts the strange man. After threatening or attacking him, they learn that the stranger is Odysseus. He reveals to them that he is their father, and that Edhelriice was told to keep them safe until it was time to tell the secret. Odysseus also showed Typhus that the knife he bought was actually Shimmerstar, one of the ancient blades of Eres-Miand. He gifted Typhus his shield, Aegis, and gave Cassius two Elven swords, Twilight and Shadowfang. Before they left for Endrasyl, he told them to arrive at the Snowy Tree Inn before nightfall. Coming back to Endrasyl, the brothers find the village strangely deserted. After searching the square, they find a corpse floating in the fountain. Typhus leaves Cassius to fetch armor. His brother rings the bell tower with a loose brick, and Typhus soon returns with a set of bronze armor, and two other Elves; Rentur and Bregysten. The four soon run to the Bluegrass Mound, a small hill covered in grass and trees. Right as they make it between two trees, Reptals begin to flood into the area. The four fight their way through the horde of creatures. Typhus and Cassius make it back to home, where Odysseus and Edhelriice are conversing. Odysseus tells them why they are heading to the Inn, and where the Reptals are coming from. "Acrillico needs to be stopped." he tells them. Typhus hesitantly agrees to go, and Cassius follows him. Edhelriice begs them not to go, but they believe they are old enough to make their own decisions and leave. Meeting the Resistance Typhus and Cassius arrive at the Snowy Tree Inn by evening, under the cover of darkness and snow. They see eight cloaked travelers at a table, but they ignore them and buy the meeting room from the innkeeper. Sitting down at the table, the brothers fall asleep in their chairs, until the same travelers seat themselves and awaken Typhus. Personality Typhus has different personalities, depending on the player's choices throughout the game. There are three distinct emotions he shows: Anger/Hatred, Sadness, and Love. If the player chooses to be more caring and respectful to his friends, he has a much more upbeat, optimistic demeanor. If they choose a more gruff, brutish approach, Typhus slowly becomes greedy and power-hungry, lashing out at his friends and threatening allies. However, he remains calm and level-headed when needed. If the player chooses to be completely evil, he will berate and attack his companions, to the point of even physical assault. If this is the way the player chooses, eventually many of the Resistance members will leave his side. (Theseus, Julana, Nistena, and Belkor.) Typhus is generally a neutral, quiet person, with a cool personality. He is naturally an equal, fair leader and tries to keep morale high. Nevertheless, in certain situations, his stress is shown and he can scold and cry out. Appearance Typhus is a pale Snow Elf with black hair, which hangs down to his neck. His eyes are a deep shade of violet, which gradually fade as he ages. Sometimes he sports a thin layer of black stubble on his chin, while at other times he has grown a full, gray beard. He is well-built, and is attractive to both men and women alike. In Snowshard, Typhus wears a short-sleeved brown tunic underneath a gray jacket, with a black cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He has a leather baldric strapped across his chest, with his sword hanging from it. After collecting the Resistor's Plate, his sprite changes into armor. His armor is gray plate with blue pads underneath. His cloak remains around his shoulders. After collecting the Four Artifacts, his armor will fade to a pinker shade, and his pads will become red. In Darkwater, Typhus has aged, Relationships Cassius Typhus and Cassius have known each other since they were infants, growing up in the same household. The brothers get along fairly well, rarely butting heads on important matters. Cassius usually listens to Typhus' decisions, and follows him into anything. After Hollythorn's death, Cassius becomes filled with rage, and attacks Typhus. They start to fight and argue with each other, and soon split apart after Cassius attempts to murder his brother. If Typhus lets Cassius back into the Resistance, their relationship reforms. If Typhus decides to let Cassius stay in the forest to die, he is never seen again. Theseus Typhus and Theseus are close friends, and they usually agree on ideas and commands. Theseus is a sort of 'second in command,' leading the Resistance when needed. It is rare that they ever fight, but when they do, they struggle for control of the Resistance. Theseus naturally falls back and lets Typhus make the decisions, however, he does disagree when he believes that Typhus is going to get someone hurt. The player can choose whether to form a strong bond with the Ranger or to leave him be and not communicate with him. If the player forms a strong bond with Theseus, the two will not separate even into the Battle of Southmoor. Oddly enough, there is an Easter Egg if you choose to speak with Theseus twice in Hoarfrost. The option to 'flirt' appears, and when chosen, Typhus will attempt to romance the Ranger. If he respects you enough, Theseus will return the favor and becomes an optional romantic partner for the player. Julana Julana is the most independent character in the game, choosing to stay more to the side rather than talking with the other members. It is hard to form a relationship with her, as she states "Anytime I get too attached to a friend, they end up leaving me. I don't want you to end up like that too." However, the player - through talking with her and choosing her side - can create a romantic option with Typhus. If the player both gets romantic with her and decides to marry her at Vlindrealm, the two lovers will pull closer. Nistena Typhus and Nistena rarely fight with each other, and they hardly ever even speak, but the player can choose to try and become friends with the taciturn witch. She pushes him away at first, and will ignore your advances until you reach Mylfaen. Choosing to help her with Theseus' breakdown will increase her respect for you, and she can become a (brief) romantic partner. Eventually, the two will break up, (this is unavoidable) and any more romance with other characters will be impossible. Hollythorn Typhus and Hollythorn have a strong bond, as Hollythorn believes that they share the same blood of war. Gallery Typhus' Face Graphic In-Game (Villager).png|Typhus' Face Graphic as a Villager Typhus Face Warrior.png|Typhus' Face Graphic as a Warrior. Typhus Sprite Villager.png|Typhus' Sprite Graphics as a Villager Typhus Sprite Warrior.png|Typhus' Sprite Graphics as a Warrior Typhus (Snowshard).png|Typhus (Avatar) Typhus (Autumnwind).png|Old Typhus (Avatar) Typhus Journeyer.png|Typhus in his red Warrior outfit (Avatar) Known Victims Te'Chtsis: Stabbed through the chest (video game) Head severed (book) Trivia * Typhus' birthday is the equivalent of July 15, the same birthday of a close friend of the author's. * Typhus is a weak swimmer * He doesn't seem to suffer the same PTSD that his descendants do. Category:Snowshard Category:Heroes